Music Love : The Only Similarity
by Robbins
Summary: The meeting between a cute guy and a girl . A girl that is always smiling..but what sadness is she hiding behind that smile? They both enjoy singing...but can that  single similarity alone that they share allow him to save her from her past?
1. Chapter 1

(Amu's POV)

"A concert?" i asked.

"Yep , its one of the most famous and new bands! The Generation!" Wakana cheered.

"I've aways wanted to meet them!" Minami grinned.

I raised my eyebrows "Are they that good?"

Wakana grinned "Yeah! The band lead singer was a previous rapper! His song is damn nice!"

"Hmm..i don't really mind going" i said.

"YAY" they cheered.

_Chotto Tsumatsuita yo ne_

_Chotto Iiwake shita-_

"Hello?" i said answering my phone.

"Hi Amu , i've got a job for you" my manager , Sanjo said.

"Yeah?" i asked.

"The director wants you to sing as a guest in one of our new bands The Generation" she said.

I blinked "Okay.."

I put down the phone and looked at them "Looks like i have to go no matter what"

They blinked "Huh?"

(Kuukai's POV)

"HINAMORI AMU?" Nagihiko shouted.

"Yeah?" i said "Apparently she's gonna sing in our concert"

"Kuukai do you even know who she is?" Ikuto asked.

"Err no?" i said.

Kairi pushed his glasses up "Hinamori Amu is one of the most famous singers . She is well-known world wide for being able to touch people's heart with the feelings she puts in her songs. She's been in the top charts in the 'Top female singers world wide' for 5 months ever since she debut . And guess what rank she's on?"

"Err..i don't know?" i said.

"1st" he said.

My eyes went wide "Serious?"

He nodded "She's really famous , theres no one who doesn't know her except for you . She's even famous with kids and old people. Her songs are really good , i've heard them before since my sister is her manager"

"Woah.." my eyes went wide.

"Having her perform in our concert will definitely make our popularity skyrocket" he said .

Ikuto smirked "Can't wait"

(On the day of concert)

(Kuukai's POV)

"Amu! Come here for a while!" Sanjo-san , Hinamori Amu's Manager called.

A girl with pink hair came over . And she was super cute!

She wore a white dress with a brown fur jacket . Her pink hair was tied into a ponytail and there was curls in them and she wore brown boots.(Profile)

She looked at me and smiled "Hey"

I blinked as i felt heat go up my face .

SHE WAS DAMN CUTE WHEN SHE SMILED!

"Kuukai?" she asked.

I blinked "Huh?"

"You okay? You're really red.." she said.

I blinked again and grinned "I'm okay! Nice to meet cha' Hinamori!"

She smiled "Yeah"

"Nice to meet you" Nagihiko said.

"Aww , don't go polite on me Nagi" she grinned.

Nagi blinked and smiled "Long time no see , Amu-chan"

She smiled and hugged him "Yeah.."

"Woah , are you guys together?" Ikuto asked.

Amu laughed "Nope , we're childhood friends Ikuto"

He blinked "How did you know my name?"

She shrugged "I researched abit . I was _supposed_ to sing for your concert so figured i did check up on somethings"

"Some things?" Kairi asked.

She grinned and "For example , you all have shugo charas"

"I already know you know that , Princess" Kairi said.

I raised and eyebrow"Huh?"

Hinamori shrugged .

She smiled and nodded "Come on out"

Four shugo charas flew out and hey introduced themselves to us.

"You have four?" i asked.

She nodded.

Then , Daichi and the others came out too .

"Hi!" Daichi grinned.

She smiled "And i know their names too"

Kairi blinked "What else?"

She grinned and looked at Ikuto "Tsukiyomi Ikuto , Shugo chara , Yoru , likes chocolate , milk , sardines , the drummer of The Generation , a high schooler , known for being pervertic and pervertic and pervertic"

Ikuto blinked and smirked "Looks like you know me quite well"

"And also known for the stupid irritating smirk that never leaves his face" she finished .

Ikuto stared at her .

She smirked "What?"

"You ..really know him well" Kairi said.

She blinked "Well yeah , we're from the same school , i just asked a few random people and i knew everything"

My eyes went wide "Same school?"

She turned at me and smirked "And Souma Kuukai , known for being a cute _idiot"_

"HEY!" i shouted.

She shrugged "I was merely stating the facts"

Sanjo-san laughed "Amu , don't be mean to newcomers"

She raised her eyebrows "I'm new too"

"You've been an idol for five months" Sanjo-san pointed out.

"You mean _only_ five months , don't you?" she said smirking.

Sanjo-san blinked and laughed .

She patted her head "You're really..i don't know? Hard to deal with.."

She grinned "Aww..you know you don't mean that"

Sanjo laughed "Yeah , Amu i don't . You're like my daughter , one thats going past a rebellious period"

She grinned "I'm not , its my nature"

Sanjo smiled "Amu.."

Hinamori turned to face us "Oh yeah , shouldn't you guys be going out to perform?"

Our eyes went wide "Oh yeah we _forgot!_"

She laughed "Get going , i'll be after you"

"Okay" i said.

I turned around and was about to walk onto the stage .

"Kuukai!" Hinamori shouted.

"Hmm?" i turned around.

"Raise hand up" she said.

I blinked and raised it up "Yeah?"

She smiled and high fived me "Goodluck"

I stared at her for awhile and smiled "Yeah"

(Amu's POV)

I watched as they entered the stage . Looks like their quite interesting huh?

"We're the generation!" Kuukai shouted into the mike and the crowd cheered.

I raised my eyebrows as i leaned against the wall that led to the stage .

'Now to see how good they are...'

Shamrock by Uverworld

ano hi boku ga nigirishimeteta yume

ima wa koko ni atte

hitori ni natte doko ni itatte

omotteru kimi ni

mune wo tsuki sasu itami sae mo

Wasuretaku nai yo to tsutae nai no wa

Semete no kimochi

bariki wo saidai ni KIIPU

koko kara wa

iya kitto hitori de ikeru to

madamada FAITO

ushinatta koto mo kate ni natte

ikite ikeru to

ii kikaseru

subete nagedashi

ima sugu ni kimi wo kono te ni tada

daki yosetai yo to negau koe mo

Hanareteku kyori ni todoka nai kimi no nioi

Tada kaze ni yurete kieteku

Yume no daishou ni...

osanai hi ni oboeta kanashimi ga

ima mo wasurerare nai to

uchiakete kureta

kako no kizu de sae mo

itoshi sugita kara

kimochi ga tsutawari sugite

koware nai you ni kie nai de

sou te wo tsunageba yokatta

It's not so easy to be consistent

ibara demo

tomaru koto no nai

toki no naka hashiri tsudukeru

furikaeru hibi nante imi nai kara

te no todoku kyori ni ita kimi no nukumori sae

omoidasenai de ikiteku

wasuretaku nai no ni...

Kuukai began rapping this part.

'Looks like he really can rap huh?' i thought.

kotoba mo ie nai mama ni

kanjou wo Keep

saisho wa daitai

iron wa same nai mama ni

daionryou KIIPU

BAI BAI BAI BAI

iou to zutto omotteta mono

kotobatte nande tsutae kirezu ni

matte tatte modotte konai

wakare tokatte wasureteku kara

subete nagedashi

ima sugu ni kimi wo kono te ni tada

dakiyosetai yo to negau koe mo

hanareteku kyori ni todoka nai kimi no nioi

tada kaze ni yurete kieteku

yume no daishou ni...

tsutaetai kedo

bariki wo saidai ni KIIPU

koko made wa

iya kitto kimi ga ita kara

madamada Fight

kimi no kotoba ga kate ni natte hashiri tsudukeru

hashiri tsudukeru

(Normal POV)

Hinamori Amu leaned on the wall and looked up at the lights .

'Looks like they're quite good..' she thought.

(Kuukai's POV)

"Good job , Kuukai!" Nagihiko grinned.

"Thanks!" i said.

"Souma Kuukai" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Hinamori "Yeah?"

"You(she said it as 'Omae')" she started .

"Huh?"

She looked at me boredly "Your tone went wrong five times"

I blinked "Huh?"

"Especially during the chorus , unfortunately , you have too much to improve. True , your rapping is quite good..but your singing..." she said.

My eyes went wide "Is it that bad?"

She smiled at me "Quite a good job for a newcomer"

I blinked and grinned .

I patted her head , careful not to mess up her hair "Thanks"

She grinned and walked towards the stage , whispering "Watch me , i'll make sure your popularity skyrocket within five minutes"

My eyes went wide as i watch her move into the stage.

"Everyone! Have you having fun?" she shouted into the mike.

The moment they saw her , the crowd burst into shrieks and screams.

"Amu-chan! I love you!" one of them shouted.

"Amu-chan! Hurry up and sing!" another shouted.

We watched as the crowd went crazy just by her appearance "Wow"

"Yeah.." Ikuto said.

Music began playing.

She took a deep breath and began singing .

Ijiwaru na Koi by Kanae Ito

uso mitai na tenkai ni  
futari chotto hanikamu  
fureta KISU kara tsutawaru  
hajimete no kankaku ni

ugokenai kokoro wa  
kimi dake wo motomeru  
hetana egao de gomen ne  
ari no mama mitsumetetai

hontou no watashi wa sugoku yokubari mitaidesu .  
kimi wo shiritai sore nanoni  
okubyou ni mo naru

hajimete no kono kimochi wo  
mou nido to hanasanu you ni  
kyou koi wo hajimemasu  
kokoro de sotto kanaderu no  
daikirai demo daisuki  
mayoi komu ijiwaruna koi dakedo  
soba ni itai no  
kono te hanasa nai de ne

I gasped. Her song was amazing.. The feelings she put it in made it sound so amazing it was like... I don't know ... She's like singing her feelings out and her voice is attracting everyone who listens to her song .

sono kotoba shigusa ni  
kono mune wa yurarete  
kimi wo ittari kitari de  
tsuyo ga riwo kasaneteta

akirameru koto nara watashi tokui data noni  
kimi ni aitai ki ga tsukeba  
itsumo sagashiteta

tokubetsu to yoberu kyori ni  
yawara kana kiseki ga naru  
namida no nukumorini  
tsutsumareteku negai tachi  
shinjiru tsuyosa kureta  
hohoemi wo itsumademo mamoritai  
itamu hodo naze  
kimi ni hikarerun darou

hajimete no kono kimochi wo  
mou nido to hanasanu you ni  
kyou koi wo hajimemasu  
kokoro de sotto kanaderu no  
daikirai demo daisuki  
mayoi komu ijiwaruna koi dakedo  
soba ni itai yo  
kono te hanasanai de ne

She sighed softly , as though resting her voice and said in the mike, smiling "Bye bye!"

We stared at her in amazement as she ran towards us.

She grinned , running in and twirling in circles until she reached Sanjo-san.

She jumped up and hugged her "That was fun!"

Sanjo-san grinned "I see"

"Amazing.." we muttered.

She looked at me and smiled "Thank you"

My eyes went wide as i felt heat go up my face .

What in the world was this?

Lovekika : KUUKAMU!BWHAHAHAHAHA SEE THAT? IKUTO YOU GOT IT BY AMU! YOU SMIRKING GUY!

Ikuto : shut up...

Amu : Pfft!

Kairi : 5 reviews and we'll continue with the story.

Amu : Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of uh...whats the title?

Lovekika : Music Love: The only similarity! ^^

Amu : Right! Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of Music Love!


	2. Chapter 2

Lovekika : This one is kind of ..depressing..

Amu : Really?

Lovekika : Yeah.. (Cries) SORRY AMU-CHAN! FOR MAKING YOU GO THROUGH ALL THIS! BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE! ITS HOW THE STORY GOES!

Amu : Is it..that bad?

Lovekika : YES!

Kairi : Please review , lovekika does not own shugo chara. Just the plot of Music Love: The only similarity..

(Kuukai's POV)

I yawned loudly as I entered the school grounds .

"Woah , keep your mouth closed Kuukai" a voice said from behind.

I turned around to see Nagi , Kairi and Ikuto .

"Hey" I said.

Nagi raised on of his eyebrows "Tired?"

I shrugged "Yeah , I was up writing songs"

"Good" Kairi said as he walked past me .

I sighed and followed him "Is that the only thing you care about?"

He pushed his glasses up "Obviously . New songs means more popularity"

"Don't complain . We wouldn't even be able to form a band without Kairi" Nagihiko said.

"I know.. I just wsh he would relax sometimes , he's always so stiff" I said.

"You're just too relaxed" Ikuto said.

"I could say the same thing about you" I retorted.

He smirked "Its my nature"

"Yeah , whatever" I said , rolling my eyes.

"You guys sure are close , huh?" a voice said.

"WE'RE NOT!" we shouted at the same time .

"_Sure_ you're not" Hinamori said.

Wait...

"Amu-chan? Why are you here?" Nagi asked.

"KYAA! HINAMORI-SAMA IS TALKING TO THE GENERATION!" a bunch of people screamed.

My eyes went wide as hundreds of girls and boys surrounded her.

"Hinamori-sama! Let me help you take your bag!" one of the guys offered.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't need your help! I can do it" another said.

"Huh? Back of both of you! Hinamori-sama only needs me!" another shouted.

"Oh shut up! You boys are irritating Amu-chan!" all the girls screamed.

"Don't copy me!" they screamed.

We sweatdropped as they began fighting among themselves.

"Are you guys idiot or what?" a cold voice said.

Everyone went silent and turned to face Hinamori .

She slung her bag of her shoulder and glance at them with cold eyes "I don't need the help of any of you pathetic idiots . Get out of my way"

They blinked for awhile and immediately scattered to side , forming two straight lines beside her .

Hinamori made a 'Hmph' sound as she walked passed them .

"Kyaa! Cool n' Spicy!" everyone squealed.

We sweatdropped again .

"Woah..whats with the huge change of character?" I asked as i followed her .

"SHUT UP! EVEN IF YOU'RE THE GENERATION , YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TALK TO OUR HIME-CHAN WITHOUT ANY RESPECT!" they all screamed at me .

"Shut the hell up" Hinamori said , glaring at them . "Who gave you the right to talk to _my friends_ that way?"

Everyone stared at her for awhile and looked down , guiltily "Sorry...Hime-chan..."

A vein popped out of her head "Stop with that stupid 'Hime-chan'! And start scattering out of my sight like ants!"

"Roger!" they all chorused and ran to their classrooms.

"Damn it , each and everytime..." Hinamori muttered.

"A-amu-chan? What was that about?" Nagi asked.

She sighed "Apparently the director wants me to keep up a 'Cool' image in front of my fans"

"Woah.." Ikuto said.

She shrugged "Its not really a big deal . All my friends know about it"

"Oh.." I said.

She smiled "Anyways , want to skip classes?"

I blinked and grinned "Did you even need to ask?"

"I'll be proceeding to class as usual" Kairi said.

"Ehh? Come on!" Hinamori pouted slightly.

Kairi looked at her "I don't think you should be doing this , you are the school president after all"

"Huh? School president?" I asked.

She shrugged "Image"

"Oh"

"Anyways , come on! Kairi , lets go!" she said.

He shook his head .

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms "Jack!"

Kairi's eyes went wide and he kneeled down in front of her immediately .

My eyes went wide "Woah..."

She smirked "Looks like you still remember your position"

"Position?" Ikuto asked.

"In our school council , everyone holds a position . My position is the Princess , the highest position . Which means , the others have to obey me" she grinned.

"Apparently , Kairi is the Jack , also known as my right-hand man . Right Kairi?" she asked.

He continued kneeling as he replied "Yes , your highness"

She smirked "Alright! Jack , I don't care whatever excuse you have. As your Princess , I order you to skip classes"

"Understood- Wait , what?" he asked with wide eyes.

She grinned "You heard me . Now stand up and lets go to the new mall!"

He sighed as he stood up , muttering a "Fine.."

"Great! Lets go!" she cheered.

I blinked. She's kind of different..

"Hinamori ..she's kind of different" I said my thoughts out to Nagi.

He smiled "You mean she's different from our fans?"

I looked at him in confusion .

"She's been that way since young. She doesn't bother how people look her unless she's forced to. Even so , she never hides her true self from people she regconise as her friends . Unlike our crazy fans who squeals about wanting to marry us and all , she views everyone the same ." he said smiling.

I smiled "Yeah.."

"Alright! Hinamori , lets have fun!" I grinned.

She stared at me for a few seconds and smiled "Sure"

Ikuto sighed "Looks like I won't be able to get my nap.."

_"What do you think?"_ we asked at the same time.

"Guess not.." he muttered.

_"You got it!"_ we said again .

We stared at each other for awhile before breaking into grins.

She high-fived me "I like you!"

"Me too!" I said high-fiving her back.

(Later)

"Cheers!" Hinamori , Nagi and I shouted as we clanked our glasses together.

Ikuto looked pretty bored and Kairi just sighed.

"That was fun!" Hinamori smiled .

"Of course it is , I've never been dragged to so many shops in my life before" Ikuto grumbled.

"Not to mention they were weird shops like 'Prank toys' and 'Cosplay Life'" Kairi said , irritated.

"Yeah" Ikuto agreed with him .

"Woah , never knew the day would come where you guys are agreeing with each other" I commented.

_"Joy.."_ Ikuto said sacarstically .

"Yay! Lets celebrate the day they agree with each other!" Hinamori grinned.

"Yeah!" I cheered as I clanked my glass with her's.

Ikuto and Kairi groaned.

"Your orders?" the waitress asked as she approached us.

"Sticky chewy choclate mint sundae!" she announced.

"And you?" the waitress asked looking at us .

"Uh...Isn't there a menu?" Nagi asked.

The waitress looked at us as though we were idiots .

Hinamori facepalmed "Ikuto , Triple chocolate sundae. Nagi , Vanila ice-cream. Kairi , Green Tea sundae . Kuukai , Caramel Vanila sundae"

"Okay , I'll be coming back with your orders in awhile" the waitress said walking away while writing the orders down.

"Why don't they have the menu anyway?" I asked.

She shrugged "Its a flexible ice-cream store"

"Flexible?" I asked.

"You mean those that allow people to choose any flavours they like?" Kairi asked.

"Bingo!" she said , playing with her hair.

"And how did you know what flavours we wanted?" Ikuto asked.

Kairi answered for her "Hinamori-san is quite well known for knowing every single detail about the students in our school"

"Nothing private though" she said.

"Wait..you mean you know everything about all the students?" I asked.

She shrugged "I memorised it"

I sweatdropped "How much memory do you have?"

She smirked "A million GB of memory"

I sweatdropped "Wha?"

"Basically , I'm smart" she said smugly.

"Your orders" the waitress said as she placed our ice-cream in front of us.

"Thanks" I said.

She shrugged and walked away.

Hinamori cheered as she ate "Lets go to the arcade after this!"

"Yeah!" I shouted raising my spoon up.

"Sure..whatever" Ikuto and Kairi muttered.

"Haha..." Nagi laughed nervously.

(At the arcade)

"Yay! I won!" she cheered.

"Damn it! Again!" I shouted.

"Nope , lets go take Neoprints!" she said dragging me to one of the machines.

Wheres Ikuto , Kairi and Nagi you ask?

They ran away.

More like they suddenly disappeared and sent a message to me that Kairi was going to the bookstore , Ikuto was going home to sleep and Nagi has his dance practice.

Oh well , at least I get to fight out with her on the game

MORE LIKE , HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KEEP WINNING!

"I practice alot" she said shrugging.

"What?" I asked.

She laughed "You just read your thoughts out"

"Oops?"

She shrugged a pointed to the camera "Say cheese!"

We both grinned into the camera .

(5 minutes later)

"Kuukai..you look..stupid.." Hinamori said controlling her laughter.

"Who asked you to put the stupid pig ears on the photo?" I shouted.

She shrugged.

"Its already later huh?" she said looking at the sky.

"Don't switch the subject!" I exclaimed.

She grinned.

I placed my hand at the back of my neck "Damn it.."

Then I noticed it really was getting late.

"Hinamori , where do you stay?" i asked.

"Actually , I live next to you" she said.

My eyes went wide "What?"

She smirked "You never noticed did you?"

I sighed "I'll walk you home"

"Okay" she said and we began walking.

"Hinamori.." i started.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You sure are cheerful aren't you?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow "What makes you think so?"

"Uh ..its kind of obvious? I mean , you're always smiling and so lively and all.." i said.

She looked down and smiled sadly "Theres alot of things you don't know.."

"Huh?" I asked.

She blinked "Uh..what did I just say?"

"Huh?" I asked.

She shrugged "Oh well.."

"Wanna race?" she asked.

I grinned "Sure"

She started running "Come on!"

"Hey! No fair!" i shouted.

She turned back slightly and grinned playfully.

I laughed as i chased her.

But her words never left my head..

_'Theres alot of things you don't know..'_

(Later)

(Amu's POV)

"Well , we've reached" I said.

He grinned and ruffled my hair "See you tomorrow"

I smiled "Bye"

I turned around and entered my house.

(Kuukai's POV)

I grinned slightly as i stood in front of Hinamori's house.

"Kuukai? Why aren't you going home?" Daichi asked.

I shrugged "I want to stay outside for awhile more"

I smiled to myself as I thought about Hinamori .

That girl..Her smile is so cute!

Wait..did i just call a girl cute?

And somehow...Theres some kind of weird attraction which makes me want to go close to her...

"KYAAA!" a loud voice screamed , snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned around and stared at Hinamori's house's door.

Hinamori?

(Normal)

(A few minutes ago)

"I'm home! Papa , Mama , Ami!" Amu shouted.

But there was no reply.

"Amu-chan.." her shugo charas , Ran , Miki , Suu and Dia looked at her sadly.

"Whats wrong?" Amu asked looking at them

Then , she noticed a photo frame in front of the shoe shelf .

It was taken on one of Ami's friend's birthday party.

_~~Flashback~~_

_(Amu's POV)_

_"Lets go home" Mama said smiling at me ._

_"Okay" I smiled back._

_"Ami , Tsumugu , Midori!" a loud voice shouted._

_I blinked as a red car suddenly appeared in front of me._

_I turned to the right slightly to see .._

_Papa , Mama and Ami lying in a pool of..blood?_

_Blood?_

_"PAPA! MAMA! AMI!" I screamed._

_My parents and Ami were crashed by a car.._

_A car that missed me by a few centimetres.._

_They were crashed , right in front of me.._

_"NO!" i screamed as i fell down to the floor , clutching my head . In hopes that that action would help me wake up from this horrible dream_

_~~End of flashback~~_

(Normal)

Hinamori Amu screamed loudly as she fell down to the floor clutching her head , just like that very day..

Thats right , every night , Hinamori Amu returns home..Only to be haunted by her past once again...

And the only ones who know that , is her shugo charas..

And every morning , she wakes up , only to be filled with no memories of her family members dying...

Until she returns home at night to see that very photo which reminds her..

Over..and over again..

The droning scream that fills the empty house which onces used to be contained with so much happiness along with two cheerful girls and a couple who was truely kind..

So kind that they didn't deserved to be involved in car accident ..

But yet..life was never fair..

Especially to Hinamori Amu..

She used to be so..

Cute..she was undoubtedly a good girl..

Unliike now where she only used the word 'active' to hide her past from the others ..

She wasn't bad , but she cheated everyone..including herself..

She used to be a quiet girl , but sh was kind to anyone she met , one which attracted people to her mysteriously ...

She always helped people , she had many friends which used to be shy and all , but she helped them open up to others..

Yet , who can help Hinamori Amu to be saved from this nightmare ...Who can _truly_ help her?

Before she finally breaks...


	3. Chapter 3

(Kuukai's POV)

I turned around and stared at Hinamori's house's door.

Hinamori?

I ran forward and burst into the house . I froze at the scene in front of me .

"Hinamori?" I asked , looking at the pink haired girl who was sitting on the floor , clutching her head.

I ran forward and grabbed her shoulder "Hinamori? Whats wrong?"

"NO! No no no no no no no no no" she muttered.

My eyes went wide . I turned around to look at her shugo charas "What's wrong?"

They looked at me worriedly .

Dia flew towards me and whispered "We'll tell you about it later . For now , can you please try to calm her down?"

I nodded slightly and looked down and Hinamori .

How in the world am i supposed to calm her down?

I sighed as I hugged her slightly.

"No!" she shouted , pushing me away .

I stared at Hinamori in shock . Is this really the active Hinamori that I knew?

Her eyes contained so much unhappiness..

I grabbed her and hugged her tightly , feeling her arms pushing me away.

I tightened my hold around her and patted her back softly "Its okay..Hinamori..Its okay already"

I felt her body relax slightly in my arms . I looked down and noticed her eyelids were closed .

I sighed as I carried her up .

"Where's her room?" I asked her shugo charas.

They nodded and led me up the stairs.

"What in the world was that about?" I asked them after placing Hinamori in her bed.

They looked at each other and sighed "Its her..past.."

"Huh?" I asked.

Miki ..Thats her name right?

She sighed and started "3 years ago , Amu-chan's parents were involved in a car accident . They were crashed by a car..right in front of Amu-chan's eyes"

I blinked.

What?

"Its true . They were at a birthday party . Apparently , the car went berserk and crashed into them ." Dia said.

"Did they die?" I asked.

Miki shook her head "They didn't..but it was as good as dying. They all fell into coma. Even the doctors felt that it was too much of a coincidence for all of them to be in a coma at the same time.. But they couldn't do anything.."

"Ever since then..Amu-chan always acted like this.. In morning , she would act as though her parents were still alive..talking to the air as though it was nothing..We tried to tell her but it didn't work..And then at night , she would remember everything..and the same thing happens over and over again..We've told people close to her like her manager but no one believed..that such an active girl would have serious depression which caused temporary memory loss everyday.." Ran said.

"Amu-chan is really pitiful..She's such a kind girl.." Suu started.

"And not to mention , ever since her parents passed away , she's been so ..active" Dia said.

I stared at them in confusion.

Suu sighed "Amu-chan is really a shy girl..She never ever dared to voice her opinions out , but she was definitely a good girl . People who knew her all understood , that even though she was shy , she was very kind. She helped alot of people to be true to their heart. But..in the end , she couldn't help herself at all."

Dia nodded "At first , when her character started changing , we thought it was good since she could voice her thoughts out more and people who understand her more..But when night came , and she started screaming , we understood that it was merely an act..An act put up by Amu-chan unconciously to prevent herself from getting hurt any further..."

I clutched knuckles tightly as I processed everything.

I can't believe it..She was going through so much and there were we thinking that she was so ..cheerful..

_'Theres alot of things you don't know..'_

My eyes went wide.

Was that why she said that?...

"Is there a way to get her back to normal?" I asked.

"I'm not sure either.." they said.

I turned around and looked at Hinamori . She looked so peaceful when she's asleep..It was almost impossible to imagine that she's been through all that..

(The next day)

(Amu's POV)

I stretched up as I woke up .

"Ah..That was a good sleep.." I said as sat up.

Then , I noticed something warm next to me . My eyes went wide as I noticed Kuukai sitted next to my bed .

"K-kuukai?" I asked.

"Amu-chan? You're awake already?" Ran asked.

I grabbed her and asked "Ran! What's the meaning of this?"

"S-stop!" she shouted.

I let go of her and she took in many deep breaths.

"Now tell me! What in the world is this?" i shouted.

She blinked and looked at Kuukai "Er..."

"You invited him in last night , you don't remember? Both of you played games all night and fell asleep" a voice said from behind.

I turned around and blinked "Dia? Is that so?"

She nodded .

I rubbed my head slightly "Eh...But I don't remember anything"

"That's probably because you were too tired desu~" Suu said as she came out frm her egg at the same time as Miki .

"Hmm.." I said , thinking.

Did that realy happen?

Suddenly , an image of Kuukai hugging me flashed passed my head..

Wait..What was that?

Suddenly , I heard a ruffled groan.

I looked down and saw Kuukai waking up . He rubbed his eyes and stared at me , eyes widening.

"H-hinamori?" he asked.

"Uh..yeah?" I asked back.

He blinked "You're awake already"

I laughed and pointed to myself "What do you think?"

But somehow..that laugh felt fake..Even though it was me laughing..

It was me , right?

(Kuukai's POV)

I watched as she laughed and pointed to herself "What do you think?"

_'Amu-chan is really a shy girl..She never ever dared to voice her opinions out'_

I stared at her slightly. If what they said were true , it meant that Hinamori was acting ..

"Wait..Oh my god! Does Papa know you stayed over? He'll go crazy over this!" Hinamori suddenly shouted and ran downstairs.

My eyes went wide 'Papa?'

I thought her parents...

Her shugo charas looked at me and shook her head.

I quickly followed her down the stairs , only to find her talking..to the air

"Hey Mama , whats for breakfast?" she asked.

I blinked . Hinamori?

"Really? I love pancakes!" she grinned.

I ran forward and grabbed her by the shoulder "Hinamori! What are you saying?"

She blinked "Kuukai? You hungry? Don't worry , Mama's cooking is the best" she pause to turn to the left "Right? Mama?"

I stared at her in shock "What are you talking about? Your parents were involved in an accident!"

She stared at me with wide eyes "E-eh? W-what are you talking about , they're right here"

I turned her around and made her face the air "What are you talking about? Theres no one here!"

She pushed me away "Don't talk nonsense! They're here!"

"Mama!" she shouted and ran forward , as though going to hug someone . But she fell to he floor , eyes widening.

"H-hinamori , you okay?" I asked.

She sat on the floor , eyes with fear.

"W-why..Even though they're here.." she said.

I ran forwad and hugged her.

"K-kuukai , this is a joke right? They're all here! Right?" she sked , grabbing me.

I looked at her in pain and held her in my chest "Sorry..Hinamori , they're not here.."

Her body froze instantly .

I looked down at here slowly .

"W-what?" she asked in shock.

I held her tighter "Sorry , your parents were involved in an accident three years ago..They're at the hospital now , in coma.."

She pushed me away abruptly and stood up , clutching her head tightly "NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

I tried to touch her but she moved away "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE ALL BAD PEOPLE! YOU'RE ALL CURSING MY FAMILY! JUST LIKE THOSE STUPID PEOPLE! EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE WELL AND ALIVE RIGHT NOW! I HATE YOU!"

"HInamori! I'm not cursing them! Its true!" I said.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Its true! Or else why do you think you passed through the air just now!" I tried to reason with her.

She froze and turned slowly , facing to the side where she passed through just now .

Her eyes went wide , dilated in horror "W-why..Even though they were here just a moment ago..."

"Hinamori" I started.

"NO!" she shouted and ran out of the house.

My eyes went wide as I stood there , rooted to the ground.

"Hinamori?" I asked myself as i processed everything that just happened.

Lovekika : Err..Kinda depressing..

Ikuto : Why aren't I here?

Lovekika : Cause I hate you

Amu : PLEASE REVIEW! OR I'LL err...commit suicide?

Lovekika : What crap are you talking about?

Ikuto : YEAH! I'LL MURDER LOVEKIKA IF YOU DO!

Lovekika : SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I MURDER _YOU_

Kairi : Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of Music : The only similarity .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hinamori?" I asked myself as i processed everything that just happened.

"HINAMORI!" I shouted as i ran out of the house , with no sight of her.

I looked around and punched the wall "Damn it"

"Over here!" Ran shouted.

I blinked and turned around to see them heading in a direction .

"Amu-chan is here!" they shouted as they turned back slightly.

"Got it!" I said as i ran after them until I reached a dark alley.

"Uh..anyone in here?" I called.

I noticed a figure hugging its knee at the corner of the alley and froze.

What if its some kind of weird gay old man?

Then , I noticed a flash of pink and sighed of relief.

I moved closer to her "Hinamori?"

She winced slightly the moment she heard me.

"Hinamori? You alright?" I asked as I touched her slightly.

She froze and turned around slowly , staring up at me with red puffy eyes that were fillled with fear.

"Hinamo-!" before I could finish , she suddenly hugged me.

I blinked "Err? Hinamori?"

"My name isn't that nice. Stop repeating it over and over again , baka" she said , sounding slightly hoarse from the crying.

I blinked "You..you're okay already?"

She looked up at me "They're not here ..are they?"

I sighed as I patted her hair slowly "Yeah..sorry.."

She sighed and made a fake smile "I might have known the whole time...But I was never willing to admit it"

"Hinamori..I'm sorry , maybe I shouldn't have told you all that" I said.

She shook her head "Its not your fault. I'm glad you woke me up from this horrible dream . Its about time I did . Besides , pretending to be active and all to hide my pain just made things worst..and I was never the 'cute' type of girl"

I raised an eyebrow "Then what type are you?"

She sighed "Quiet ..I guess? People used to think I was mute before my family was involved in the accident 'cos i never had the courage to speak out loud.."

"You sure? You don't really appear to be the 'quiet' girl to me.." I started.

"You'll see it later..once we get to school.." she said.

"Err..why?" I asked.

She sighed again "You broke my cover , Kuukai . The cheerful is now gone , the only thing left is a shy girl who probably will become a stuttering idiot in front of the school later..Either that , or my outer characters pops out again"

"Outer character?" I asked.

She shruged slightly , still holding on to me "You know what happened yesterday in school? Its not just a image..its my outer character , it pops out each time I'm nervous"

"Hmm..Wait...OH GOD! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I gasped.

She giggled slightly "Check your watch , idiot"

I took a peek on my right hand and noticed the time '5.50am'

"Oops?" I said.

She giggled again "Baka"

"Oi!" I protested.

She sighed and held me tighter "It hurts.."

"Hurts? Where?" I asked , worried.

She whispered "My heart.."

My eyes went wide "What? Don't tell me you have heart disease?"

She laughed slightly and sighed "I missed them...I wish they would suddenly appear in front of me and smile like idiots"

"Hinamori..." I said softly and patted her back "Its okay , besides , you have me around right?"

She smirked slightly "What makes you think that having you around would make it better?"

"Err...Why not?" I asked.

She shrugged "I don't know? We've only met for a few days , and we don't have much similarity..."

"We do..." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Err..." I started.

"Our similarity is definitely not 'Er...'" she said.

"I got it!" I grinned.

She stared up at me with curious innocent eyes .

GOD! SHE'S SO CUTE!

"What is it?" she asked.

I smiled as i stared back down at her "Music"

She blinked and smiled "Yeah...I love music...It's the only way i got rid of my sadness all the time..."

"See? Having me around makes it better!" I said .

She giggled "Don't be so full of yourself"

I was about to say something but she did first .

"But..you're my first true friend that actually knew the real me.." she muttered softly.

My eyes wen wide "What?"

She turned red instantly "N-nothing!"

I smirked teasingly "Come on , don't be so bad and tell me , what did you say about me?"

Her eyes wnt wide as she went completely red "S-shut up!"

I laughed "You're telling me that while hugging me?"

She froze for awhile not replying.

"Err..Hinamori?" I asked.

"C-can we just stay for awhile like this?" she asked.

I blinked "I guess..."

I felt her smile slightly as she buried her face into my chest "Thank you.."

My eyes went wide as heat suddenly went up my face.

DAMMIT! WHO SAID SHE WASN'T THE CUTE TYPE! SHE SOUND SO CUTE I'M GONNA DIE RIGHT HERE!

"Kuukai? What's wrong?" she asked.

Not knowing what to do , I grabbed her and hugged her tightly , hiding my red face from her "N-nothing!"

She froze at my sudden touch but relaxed soon .

"Thank you..Kuukai ..You're so warm.." she whispered.

(Later)

"Uh..Hinamori?" I asked as we entered the school grounds.

"Y-yeah?" she said.

"What are you doing?" I asked , sweatdropping.

"Walking" she said.

"No , I mean why are you grabbing onto my shirt?" I asked.

She turned red instantly "Uh..no reason..."

"Right..er..can you release me?" I asked.

She shook her head like a kid , blushing.

SO CUTE!

"Amu-chan?" a voice asked from behind , causing her to jump slightly .

I turned around to see Nagi , Ikuto and Kairi.

Ikuto looked at Hinamori who was grabbing onto my shirt and asked "What are you guys doing?"

"HINAMORI-SAMA!"

I sweatdropped. Here we go again .

Except that this time , instead of shoo-ing them off , she grabbed on tighter to my shirt.

All her fans raised an eyebrow at her action .

Then I noticed something "Uh..Hinamori? My shirt is gonna stretch at the rate you're going.."

"Mm.." she said.

I sweatdropped "Uh..so can you release me?"

She shook her head hard again.

SO CUTE

"SO CUTE!"

I blinked . Did i say that?

Then , i noticed her fans were all crowding around her with a tint of pink on they're face.

"Kyaa! I don't know why but she's so cute and innocent today!" the girls shouted.

"YEAH!" they guys screamed.

Hinamori clutched my shirt tightly , she moved closer to me , making a small whimpering sound.

"CUTE!" everyone shouted.

A vein popped out of my head "SHUT UP ! DAMMIT!"

They all froze.

"Err..whats wrong? Kuukai?" Ikuto asked.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S AFRAID OF YOU? NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND RAN BACK TO YOUR STUPID CLASSES BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT!" I shouted.

They stared at me for awhile and ran back to their classes , afriad.

"Woah..chill man.." Ikuto said.

"Amu-chan? Whats wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

She looked at him , with slight fear in her eyes .

Nagihiko's eyes went wide "Could it be..."

He suddenly hugged her "You're back!"

She froze instantly.

He smiled as he released her "I didn't knew what you were doing , pretending to be active but I still preferred you this way"

She blinked and looked up at me slightly as though asking 'What should I do?'

I smiled at her reassuringly .

She turned slightly red. Could have been my imagination though .

She turned back to Nagi slightly and smiled "Nagi-chan.."

My eyes went wide. Nagi-chan?

Before I knew it , me and Ikuto were laughing like hell .

"Kuukai?" Hinamori asked softly , staring up at me with worried eyes.

I stopped laughing instantly and blushed crazily along with Ikuto.

Then , i felt something warm. I looked up to see Hinamori's hand on my forehead.

"Kuukai? You okay? You're really red.." she said in a soft tone.

"Huh? Err..Yeah!" I stuttered.

She smiled "Okay.."

"H-hinamori-san?" Kairi asked.

She looked to the left to meet his eyes "Yes?"

"You're kind of...different?" he asked.

She blinked and smiled .

He stared at her in confusion "Huh?"

She turned to look at me and grinned . She went of her toes and whispered in my ears "Thank you , its all thanks to you"

I blushed "Y-yeah"

"Yay! Amu-chan is back to normal!" her shugo charas cheered.

"I don't get this at all.." Ikuto said.

She turned to look at him and placed a finger on her lips and whispered "There are things meant to be hidden , Ikuto"

He's eyes went wide and he turned red immediately.

She blinked at him , eyes widening . She rushed up to him immediately and grabbed his shoulders "Ikuto! You can change colours?"

We stared at her in amazement .

How far stretched can this girl go when it comes to logic?

Nagihiko started laughing "A-amu-chan , you're s-still so i-innocent!"

She turned around to look at him and pouted , face slightly red "I-i'm not!"

He smirked "Then why did you say he could change colours?"

She blinked and tilted her head innocently "Because..he was red?"

GOD! SHE'S SO CUTE! But I totally don't get what she's saying...

He laughed even louder "T-thats called b-blushing!"

Her eyes went wide "Oh..yeah.."

"Pfft! You just realised that?" he laughed.

"Hey! S-stop that!" she blushed.

"Y-yep , t-thats it! You're b-blushing too!" he said , stiffling his laughter.

Then she did the most surprising thing.

She burst out crying , hands covering her face.

Nagihiko stopped laughing instantly . He rushed to her side , moving his hands in a weird way as though trying to calm her down "A-amu-chan! Sorry!"

"N-nagi-chan! You're so bad! And I thought we were friends!" she sobbed.

"Sorry! I obviously didn't mean that! Amu-chan! You're my best friend and-" he started.

Before he could finish , Hinamori removed her hands from her face , revealing her tongue that were stuck out and said with a playful child-like tone _"You said i'm you're what?"_

He blinked , eyes widening "DAMN YOU AND YOU'RE STUPIDLY AMAZING ACTING SKILLS!"

She stared at him , tears welling up in her eyes "M-my acting skill is not stupid"

He raised his hands up "Fine! I surrender!"

She smiled , all signs of crying disappeared almost instantly .

He facepalmed "I hate you.."

Hinamori looked like she was about to say something when Nagihiko interrupted her "I got it! Don't cry!"

"Huh?" I asked.

Nagihiko sighed "Amu-chan had an aunt that was a famous actor , she learnt alot from her"

"Oh.."

She shrugged and walked over to me and grabbed my arm , burying her face in it .

I blinked "Hinamori? What are you doing?"

She shook her head smiling softly "I don't why , but once I go near you , I feel so safe.."

I turned red immediately.

"What are you guys doing?" Ikuto asked.

She looked up at me and asked "Hey...should I be honest?"

I blinked "Err..I guess?"

She nodded and released me , turning to face him and bowed down suddenly.

"W-what?" Ikuto asked , shocked.

"Sorry!" she shouted.

He blinked "For what?"

She stood up straight and looked at him "A-actually , when i first met you..I kind of thought you were...Creepy..but i didn't dare to tell you.."

He stared at her in shock.

Truth to be told , so were we.

The super playboy Ikuto was called 'creepy'?

"What about now?" Ikuto asked with a smirk , recovering almost immediately.

Hinamori's eyes went wide , she stared at the side showing signs of hesitation .

"S-scary.." she whispered.

He froze.

"Ikuto?" I asked.

No reaction..

Then , I noticed something coming out of his mouth .

CRAP! ITS HIS SOUL!

I ran forward , trying to grab it "I-ikuto!"

"Why do you think he is scary?" Kairi asked.

She fiddled with her skirt and said softly "B-because ...he's always smirking..."

We all froze. I stopped trying to catch Ikuto's soul and burst out laughing instead.

"H-his smirk!" I gasped from laughter.

She looked at him a though ready to burst into tears any seconds "Sorry!"

Ikuto blinked and his soul returned back to him.

He sighed and walked over to her , patting her head "I guess you can't help it huh?"

She blinked and looked up at him slowly .

"Hinamori?" I asked.

"Ikuto , I know you're upset but its useless to use your acting skills in front of me and pretend to be 'nice'" she said.

Ikuto froze "You..you can tell?"

She smirked , with a tink of teasing in her eyes "What do you think?"

He's eyes went wide.

"A-amu-chan , stopped that..Even if its acting , its creepy for you to wear a smirk" Nagi said.

She blinked and shrugged.

"Acting?" Ikuto asked in disbelief.

"Hinamori-san?" Kairi asked.

"Yes?"

"You do know that Ikuto used to be a famous actor , right?" he asked.

She blinked "Of course , I'm the student council president"

He blinked back "Then , you do realise that you just saw through the acting of someone well known for it?"

She pouted like a kid "So what? No one said being famous is better. Kairi , you're so bad!"

He's eyes went wide and he turned red all at the same time along with Ikuto and Nagi.

Hinamori stared at them in confusion and sighed.

She turned to me and resumed back to tugging on my shirt.

"Hinamori?" I asked.

She looked up at me once again with cute , wide eyes "Can we go to the class together?"

I blinked. At that moment , only one thought flashed passed my mind.

BLISS! HAPPINESS! JOY! I'M DYING FROM HER CUTENESS!

Lovekika : How is it?

Amu : Cute

Ikuto : Stupid.

Lovekika : SHUT UP IKUTO! MY MOOD IS ALREADY DAMN BAD!

Amu : Whats wrong?

Lovekika : (Pouts) Less and less people are reviewing. I feel so rotten...

Ikuto : Hm...

Amu : Can't you say something more useful?

Ikuto : Like what? (Sweatdrop)

Amu : Something that can cheer her up?

Ikuto : (Points at lovekika) I don't think its possible..She looks so...weary?

Amu : Wha- OH MY GOD! You have panda eyes!

Lovekika : Yeah , my stupid dad woke up in the midle of the night yesterday night to watch soccer . And since i'm staying at my grandma house until next year , when the house we bought is finally built , i have share a room with him . The stupid TV was so bright , i could hardly sleep. Not to mention , i had to got to school today even though its holiday to study. I'm breaking down =.=

Amu : You..don't really like your father?

Lovekika : I don't know? We're just..not as close as normal families i guess...sometimes , we spent the whole day not talking even though we're in front of each other , its nothing.

Amu : I prefer your dad. Mine is just a squealing robot.

Lovekika : NO! Yours is definitely better

Amu : ...

Lovekika : At least your is more...caring..

Amu : But their in a coma in this story , remember?

Lovekika : Oh great , don't worry ,they'll be waking up soon!

Amu : REALLY?

Lovekika : Yep!

Kairi : Please review

Lovekika : (POUTS) YEAH!

Ikuto : Err..I guess I'll do the disclaimer... Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of Music Love : the only similarity

Lovekika : By the way , recently , the end of the chapter(Author's note) has become a kind of..venting for me..Haha , so you can ignore this whole part if you want . Sorry , Once i start , it never stops..hehe


End file.
